


Seduction

by waterbird13



Series: Tumblr Fics [397]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Frustrated Dean, M/M, distracted Sam, seductive Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:23:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterbird13/pseuds/waterbird13
Summary: Sam's distracted by the books. Dean has a plan.





	

Dean’s tried just about everything. Light touches, subtle hints, everything. Frankly, right now he thinks nothing short of getting naked and lying out on the table will get Sam’s attention, and maybe not even that.

It’s not that he doesn’t understand how much Sam likes his books. But, seriously, Dean is starting to feel a little under-appreciated, what with the only thing that Sam’s been caressing lately being the spine old old books. Dean could use a little love too.

It’s been two days. And Dean knows Sam is pretty excited about whatever book he found, but it  _can’t_ be that interesting. Not so interesting it makes him think of nothing else for two whole days.

“Sam?” Dean tries again.

“Mmm?”

“Don’t you want to…come to bed?” he asks.

Sam looks at his watch and shrugs. “It’s still early. Besides, I’m close to done with this. You wouldn’t believe it, how  _great_ this book is. How much this Man of Letters managed to record. It’s fantastic. I’ll tell you about it later.”

Dean makes a grumpy face at that. Being told about some dead man’s diary is  _not_ what he wants to do later, not by a longshot, but, before he can communicate that to Sam, he’s already turned back to the book. And, despite what he says, there looks to be a good chunk of pages to go. Sam’s not going to be done any time soon.

He waits patiently for about ten more minutes, thinking maybe some opportunity will present itself. Maybe Sam will get bored, or finally realize that Dean is sitting there, waiting.

Screw it. He’s bored. 

It sounded like a dumb idea earlier, but it’s appeal is growing. He pulls off his shirt, kicks off his boots, then his pants, and sits on the table, directly in front of Sam.

“Hey,” he says.

Sam looks up at him, slowly, taking in every inch. He swallows, then smiles slowly, setting his book aside. “Want something?” he asks.

Dean then proceeds to show him exactly what he’s been wanting for days.


End file.
